el mejor regalo
by lunaisabella
Summary: el dia de San valentin, Edward y Bella, un joven matrimonio recibiran un regalo inigualable. todos humanos . One-Shot


**aqui les dejo un **

**one-shot**

**es escrito por mi**

**espero que les guste**

**esta hiper romantico**

* * *

Abri mis ojos un poco desorientado. mientras el despertador sonaba

me tomo un momento recordar y mirar en donde estaba.

me encontraba en mi habitacion, como todas las mañanas. alce la mano hasta llegar a la pequeña meza que hay al lado de la cama para apagar el molestos ruido que me habia despertado.

sabiq ue debia levantarme, por mas que intentara posponerlo, no podia llegar tarde al trabajo.

asi que con el dolor de mi alma, sacudo mi cabeza para que mis ideas sean mas claras.

cuando al fin se que ya estaba completamente despavilado, me siento en la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la hermosa mujer que me acompaña. ya que anoche no habiamos dormido mucho que digamos.

________Flasback_______________

_estaba en otro mundo, soñando, cuando me giro para abrazar a mi amada._

_con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, pero mi sopresa fue ver que su lado de la cama estaba vacio._

_me preocupe al instante, sentandome en la cama. al ver que no estba en la habitacion prendo la luz._

_me acerco hacia el reloj y veo que son las tres de la madrugada._

_no sabia en donde estaba mi mujer, asi que salgo a ver que no le haya pasado nada mientras dormia_

_me dirigo hacia el living prendiendo las luces a mi paso, para encontrarme a la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo en el sofa de la habitacion, quedaba justo al frente mio, pero ella estaba de espalda, asi que no pudo notar que y estaba ahi_

_- vamos bebe, tienes que dormir - la oigo hablar a su abultado vientre - mami tiene sueño, y le duele que le pegues tanto -_

_me sonrio al oir esas palabras._

_mi pobre esposa lo pasaba un poco mal en estos ultimos meses de embarazo. no es que no le gustara, pero los golpes de nuestro bebe son muy fuertes, y ya se habia vuelto una costumbre que no la dejara dormir mucho en la noche._

_- me asuste cuando no te vi - le dije_

_ella se dio la vuelta y me miro con sus ojos chocolate que me derretian_

_- perdon, no te queria asustar - se escuso_

_me acerque al sofa en donde ella se encontraba para sentarme a su lado, mietras ella tomaba mi mano, y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro._

_- si no podias dormir, debiste haberme hablado, te habria echo compañia -_

_- es que estaba cansado, y te dormiste de inmediato, asi que no te quise molestar - me respondio - se que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano -_

_- bueno señora Cullen, pense que ya habiamos acordado que no me molestas - _

_ya habiamos tenido esa conversacion hace un par de meses. yo como casi todas las noches me dormia de inmediato. debido a que mi trabajo era muy demandante. soy el gerente de una de las empresas de negocio mas importantes del pais. apesar de que sea muy joven, y de que llevara muy poco tiempo trabajando. cuando mi jefe decidio dedicarse al cien po ciento a su familia. decidio dejarme a mi como su remplazo. me dijo que confiaba en mi criterio, y que ademas podria hacerme cargo de todo por muchos años. y tampoco lo habia decepcionado, nuestros contratos habian aumentado un 75% desde que yo estoy al mando. pero a la vez eso habia echo que mi esposa se preocupara de no despertarme en las noches que se desvelaba, o incluso cuando tenia un antojo._

_hasta en una ocacion partio sola a comprarse un helado que queria. a mi casi me da un ataque de panico cuando no la encontre en la casa. incluso desperte a toda mi familia. hasta que la vi con su jarron de helado de limon atravesar la puerta, pidiendome que la perdonara, pero que no queria que al otro dia me anduviera muriendo de sueño._

_- pero igual, ya bastante has echo. desde que sali, me has ido a comprar todo lo que quiero en las noches. pero tu tambien debes descansar - me dio un beso, el cual aunque era lo mas maravilloso del mundso, sabia que iba a usar para persuadirme - por que no vas y sigues durmiendo? yo sigo entreteniendo a este bebido -_

_- no, si tu no duermes los dos no dormimos y punto - cuando termine de hablar puse mi manita en su barriga y senti que esta noche mi bebe estaba mas hiperactivo que de costumbre - hoy si que tiene ganas de jugar -_

_- por eso Edward,ve a acostarte, yo mañana puedo pormir hasta mas tarde que tu -argumento_

_- no me importa, aqui voy a estar - le respondi - ademas, mañana no dormiras hasta tan tarde, mi reunion termina a las doce del dia, y despues mi adorada esposa y yo, saldremos a comer a un lugar lindo. acuerdate que mañana es San Valentin, Bella -_

_- ahh, pero no vamos a ningun lugar muy costoso ¿verdad? -_

_- bueno, yo te llevo a donde quiera - me hizo un puchero adorable, que tuve que por lo menos adelantarle algo - pero no te preocupes, estaremos solo los dos - cuando dije esto senti unos golpes muy fuertes en mi mano provenientes del vientre de mi esposa._

_- creo que se enojo por que no la tomaste encuenta - me menciono Bella_

_- perdoname bebita linda. seremos solo los tres. asi esta mucho mejor - mi esposa y yo reimos cuando sentimos un golpecito mas suave como si fuera una aprobacion._

_decidi que lo mas probable no era muy bueno que Bella estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de la cama por lo que la tome en brazos y la lleve de vuelta a nuestra habitacion._

_la rescoste sobre la cama, y yo me puse a la altura de su vientre_

_- vamos a ver ¿por que la bebita mas linda del mundo no deja dormir a mama? - me encantaba hablarle a mi hija. siempre lo hacia, desde que supe que Bella estaba embarazada no habia pasado una sola noche sin depsdirme de ella, ademas me gustaba que tuvieramos ese momento para los tres. la bebe dando pataditas en respuesta a mi, yo hablandole, y Bella riendo por que mi alienrto le hacia consquillas_

_segui conversando con mi hija hasta las 6 de la madrugada, cuando por fin se dejaron de sentir las patadas, y mi esposa cayera rendida ante el sueño._

_le di un beso a su barriga, para despues subir a besar la frente de mi mujer, y acomodarme a su lado y volver a dormir un poco mas_

________________Fin Flasback_________________________________

me sente siendo precavido de no despertarla, yo al menos habia dormido mas que ella.

antes de salir de la cama le di un beso el la frente y otro en los labios a mi esposa. para luego saludar a mi princesita

me dirigi hacia el baño pensado en la hermosa vida que tenia.

Bella y yo nos conocimos en la escuela, ella se habia ido a vivir con su papa, luego de que su mama y su nuevo esposo se fueran de viaje. Bella habia preferido irse a vivir con su papa. Charlie.

Desde el primer dia nosotros nos llevamos bien. fuimos compañeros, amigos.

hasta que por fin decidi declararme en la navidad.

ella acepto de inmediato ser mi novia, y desde ahi nos volvimos inseparables.

nos vinimos a estudiar juntos a Nueva York, en donde vivimos acualmente.

yo estudie economia y empresas. mientras que Bella literatura.

al principio viviamos en un pequeño departamento. pero cuando nos graduamos y comenzamos a trabajar, ahorramos dinero para poder comprarnos la casa en la que ahora vivimos.

yo ya llevo trabajando tres años en la empresa, y un año y medio como gerente. Bella trabaja en una editorial muy famosa en la ciudad. claro que como esta embarazada le dieron la baja maternal cuando apenas tenia cinco meses.

decidi pedirle matrimonio en el ultimo año de universidad. y nos casamos solo cuatro meses despues.

crei que eso era lo mejor que me podria pasar en la vida. hasta que me entere que algo mas venia a completar mi felicidad.

cuando Bella se entero que estaba embarazada no lo podiamos creer, que un pequeño angelito venia a consolidar nuestro amor.

y si, hay estaba. en cualquier dia podia nacer nuestra pequeña bebita.

termine de vestirme, dejando mis recuerdo atras, para apresurame a la cocina.

servi un vaso de jugo, cereales, y todo lo necesario para un desayuno exquisito para cuando mi esposa despertara.

ordene la bandeja en la mesa, al lado del despertador, junto con la rosa que habia elegido para ella, y una nota que le decia que la amaba, y que me esperara lista par que salieramos a celebrar el dia del amor.

el resto de la mañana paso normal, entre papeles y llamadas para la junta que tenia. era muy importante este trato, y lo debia cerrar.

antes de empezar le pedi a mi secretaria que no me interrumpiera nadie, ni aunque fuera mi familia.

no me preocupaba por Bella, ya que si algo le pasaba, tenia un bipper, el cual era la forma de comunicarme en caso de cualquier emergencia.

la junta paso exitosamente. los dueños de las empresas me dejaron explicar mi propuesta, y estaba contestanto a sus dudas cuando empece a sentir algo extraño en mi abdomen.

- señor Cullen se encuentra bien? - me pregunto uno de los señores

antes de responderle mire la pantalla del pequeño aparatito y vi como mi vida ya estaba a punto de cambiar.

- señor Cullen ¿esta bien? - volvio a preguntar

- voy a tener un bebe - le respondi sin ni siquiera yo creerlo- voy a tener un bebe, voy a ser papa - parecia un loco diciendo eso, pero no podia parar de repetirlo.

el mensaje era de Bella, me decia que fuera al hospital en cuanto pudiera, que la bebe ya iba a nacer.

estaba en mi nube perfecta, cuando vi los rostros de los tres hombres esperandome para que siguiera hablando.

- perdonen señores, este .... ¿continuamos'? - les pregunte con el dolor de mi alma. sabia que si seguia la junta iba a perderme el nacimiento de mi hija. pero no podia dejar esto asi, era mi trabajo.

- no se preocupe señor Cullen - cuando me dijieron esto y vi sus rostros sonrientes no lo podia creer

- pero no hemos terminado. no podemos dejar esto asi -les insisti

- es su esposa ¿verdad? - me pregunto señalando la foto que habia en mi escritorio en donde apareciamos Bella y yo con nuestras manos entrelazadas en su vientre

- si, es ella. y ... yo voy a ser papá - le confese

- entonces vaya, nosotros podemos terminar el papeleo con su secretaria, o en otra ocacion. no se preocupe, confiamos en usted y en esta empresa -

no pude mas que sonreir y apresurame a contestarles

- esta bien, firmen con mi secretaria, y estamos perfectos. yo me comunico con ustedes. gracias - les dije mientras me dirigia a la puerta - gracias, pero me tengo que ir . voy a tener un bebe -

me fui como un loco conduciendo al hospital.

cuando llegue me encontre a mi familia en la sala de espera de maternidad.

me indicaron a que sala debia ir, y al llegar me enconter a mi esposa, que para mi suerte aun tenia a nuestra bebita dentro de ella.

- pense que ya no llegabas - me dijo con voz cansada

- pues aqui, estoy, no las dejo solas no loco -

- perfecto - dijo el doctor - llegaste justo a tiempo papa, vamos Bella, ahora deberas empujar -

mi esposa asintio, mientras yo le tomaba la mano para apoyarla, y empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

creo que esa ha era a mejor experiencia del mundo.

escuchar el primer llanto de esa hermosa criaturita que habia llegado a probarnos que nuestro amor era para crear cosas maravillosas

la pequeña y mas hermosa bebe no paraba de llorar hasta que la acercaron hacia nosotros, y la acomodaron en el pecho de Bella

- hola bebita, te acuerdas de mi, soy tu mami - le dijo mi Bella a nuestra bebe que ceso su llanto al escucharla

yo no podia estar mas feliz, bese la frente de mi mujer, y la de mi pequeña hasta que sus lindo ojos verder, identicos a los mios se posaron en mi.

- hola princesa, soy tu papi - le dije volviendola a besar a lo que nuestra bebe respondio con una sonrisa

- sabe quien eres - me dijo Bella

- si, yo soy tu papi, el que te hablaba mientras estabas en la pancita de mama - le volvi a hablar a mi bebe, para luego posar mis ojos en mi esposa - te amo, gracias por ella - la bese demostrandole todo el amor que sentia por ella

- te amo - me dijo cuando se separo de mi - los amo con toda mi alma -

- y yo a ustedes - la volvi a besar, y luego deposite mi mirada en la bebe - bienvenida al mundo Marie Elizabeth Cullen - le dije a la bebe antes de que se la llevran para cambiarla

Bella se dormio de inmediato, mientars la trasladaban a su cuarto. mientras que al poco rato llego una enfermera con la bebe.

yo la cargue por primera vez, mientras todos los familiares, tanto de Bella como mios, entraban a conocer a la nueva integrante. los primeros fueron mis papas, y los de Bella. para que luego entraran mi hermano, y su esposa, y mi hermana y su novio.

alrededor de las seis de la tarde ellos prefirieron irse a casa, ya que solo yo podria pasar la noche con mis mujeres.

fue justo cuando Bella se desperto

- lo siento me dormi - se disculpo mientras me veia a mi y a Marie

- no te preocupes, estabas cansada -

- y como se porto la bebe mas linda del mundo? -

- como la princesa que es - le dije mirando a la pequeña que estaba en mis brazos mientras caminaba para sentarme a su lado y entregarsela

- supongo que este es el mejor dia de San Valentin de todos ¿verdad? - me pregunto

- por supuesto, recibimos el regalo mas lindo del mundo -

la bese, para luego besar a Marie, quien nos miraba con sus ojos hermosos

- tiene el color de tus ojos - me dijo mi esposa - son muy hermosos, igual que los tuyos

- pero igual de expresivos que los tuyos, asi que hay de los dos-

la volvi a besar y nos quedamos abrazados disfrutando a nuestra familia.

por toda la vida

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**por el dia de los enamorados**

**que es este domingo**

**estaba siendo romantica**

**y quise escribir esto**

**es la primera vez que escrito algo de todos humanos**

**y me gusto**


End file.
